


[podfic] kick on the starter

by attendtothebones



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Coming Out, Family Member Death, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attendtothebones/pseuds/attendtothebones
Summary: In which Kent Parson plays hockey, learns that grieving isn't a cut and dried process and comes out on Twitter, not necessarily in that order.





	[podfic] kick on the starter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [kick on the starter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691601) by [febricant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/febricant/pseuds/febricant). 



> I am so excited that this is finished and I can share it with you guys. I loved this fic the first time I read it, but I didn't even think about podficcing it until I read the sequel (or part 3 of the series, technically) and knew I needed to record it. I haven't started it yet, but now that this one is done and posted it's my next project. 
> 
> Recording this gave me a completely new appreciation for just how beautifully written it is and I hope you enjoy listening to it as much as I did recording it. If you notice any glaring errors in the audio, please let me know! There's only so much of listening to my own voice that I can do.
> 
> I'm super grateful, as ever, for blanket permission statements and the amazing authors who have them.

Length: 3:52:07/212mb  
Download/Stream: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/uc6ne7vyrc6u14c/kick%20on%20the%20starter.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
